This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The present invention is directed to latching apparatuses for doors, windows, gates, or similar structures. In particular, the instant application is directed to an invention which facilitates the latching, securing, disengagement and travel of a door, window, gate or similar structure, previously secured and prohibited from unidirectional or bi-directional travel, via the insertion or removal of one or more securing mechanisms through strategically positioned securing apertures.
Latching devices, and improvements to such devices have long been the focus of improvements within the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 409,797 issued to M. M. Moore on Aug. 27, 1889 discloses a gate latch which provides a gate-latch by means of which a gate hinged to swing from either or both sides is automatically locked.
U.S. Pat. No. 842,735 issued to J. A. Weber on Jan. 29, 1907 discloses a latch of a simple construction which is applicable for use at either the right or left hand side of the door or gate and which is inexpensive of production and so constructed that it cannot be manipulated by horses or other farm stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,652 issued to F. J. Klepper on Feb. 5, 1924 discloses a closure latch. This invention relates to improvements in closure latches, particularly for latches designed to be used with double hung gates which may be opened to either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,659,822 issued to H. C. Innes on Feb. 21, 1928 discloses a latching device for use on windows and similar structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,063 issued to L. A. Taylor on Oct. 8, 1957 discloses a gate latch, and more particularly to a gravity actuated latch for fastening a horizontally hinged gate. The principal object of this invention is to provide a gravity actuated latch for fastening a self closing hinged gate. An equally important object is to provide a gate latch having a lever which is lifted by a fixed pin carried by the free end post of a hinged gate for securing the gate. Another object is to provide a gate latch having a lever which may be manually released from either side of a closed gate. Another object is to provide a gate latch having a lever which may be manually released from either side of a closed gate. A further object is to provide a gate latch of this character which will permit a hinged gate to be released therefrom and opened in either direction. Yet another object is to provide a gate latch of this class which is provided with means for locking the latch against unauthorized entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,506 issued to K. H. Lade on Jan. 17, 1961 discloses a latch mechanism which is capable of being opened from the inside even when the latch mechanism is locked and cannot be opened from the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,617 issued to D. L. Shelton on Jul. 10,1962 discloses a two-way closure lock which provides positive action to prevent the gate or closure from swinging past the latch stop and opening on the opposite side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,106 issued to Ivan W. Meyer on Oct. 10, 1972 discloses a livestock gate latch wherein a latch is provided for use on gates to be utilized on livestock enclosures. The latch comprises in combination a latching member and a keeper. The latching member comprises a housing having a latching bolt slidably mounted therein and spring loaded in extended position. A bracket is affixed to the bolt terminating in a finger hold, the bracket and finger hold being entirely recessed within the housing to prevent actuation by animals contained within the enclosure. In an improved version, both ends of the bolt extend out of the housing and the bolt is spring biased to a median position. The bolt may be moved in either direction from the center position by grasping the finger hold, thereby permitting the latch to be used either for right-hand opening or left-hand opening doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,578 issued to Herman R. Martin on Jun. 3, 1986 discloses a positive gate latch having a striker box and two vertical catch members held in place by two sleeves secured to a base. When the catch members are down, the striker bar cannot move in either direction. The catch members are attached to an operating bar, allowing passage when activated from either direction. The gate latch may be locked in three separate positions, allowing passage in only one direction or may be locked allowing no passage in either direction. The latch is designed primarily for use on tubular structures, such as chain link fences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,658 issued to Donald E. McQuade discloses a gate latch for locking a hingeably mounted gate to a latch post. A gate latch is mounted to either the gate or pose by a mounting means. The mounting means extends from a lock housing having a locking means disposed therein. Extending from the housing is an oarlock means. The oarlock means is pivotal between a first locked position and a second unlocked position. The locking means automatically locks the oarlock means in the first locked position when the oarlock pivots from the second position to the first position. Also provided is a key lock means normally biased to a locked position which may be used to unlock the oarlock from the first lock position and permit the pivotal movement of the oarlock between the first and second positions.
As can be appreciated from a review of the prior art cited herein, such art is absent disclosure, discussion, claim, or intent to disengage a latching apparatus secured on both sides of a door, gate, window or similar structure, from either side of the structure. The present invention provides an improved apparatus which provides for such disengagement.
In accordance with the present invention an improved latching apparatus is provided which addresses the deficiencies of the prior art.
In an exemplary embodiment the apparatus includes a first connecting member attached to a first attachment structure and a second attachment member attached to a second attachment structure. A latching member is pivotally attached to the second connecting member and second attachment structure with such pivotal attachment further allowing for guided, generally horizontal travel, along a generally inclined plane via a plurality of slotted pivot guides. First and second impermanent attachments allow for the insertion of securing mechanisms, the removal of which from either side of a previously secured structure facilitates disengagement and travel of said structure. Referenced structures, without limitation, typically includes doors, gates, windows and the like.
Consequently, an object of the present invention is to facilitate disengagement and travel of a door, window, gate or similar structure, previously secured on two generally opposite surfaces, from either side of said door, window, gate or similar structure.
Another object of the present invention is to permit egress from, and access to a secured and bounded domain.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for variable degrees of security with respect to egress from, or access to, a bounded domain.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.